Polaroids
by The Ten-tailed Jinchuriki
Summary: Robin is a famous actor, who is known for his playboy ways and handsome looks. Raven is a photographer who has never experienced love. The two meet in front of a white screen. These two are polar opposite, yet eerily alike at the same time. Will love develop? RobRae, duh;
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Raven looked at her camera. Silently, she held up the developed film, and grinned slightly. "I am done!"

"You are?" Victor squealed manly. "Oh yeah, finally. So, can we go out to eat lunch?"

Raven's face hardened. "No, we still have the model to entertain. Why do you think she hasn't left?"

"Probably because of you making her so pissed?" he smirked. "Who knows? You always like to piss people off."

She frowned at this comment. "It's just her who couldn't work properly. Why should I get blamed? Anyway, I shall go out and eat lunch first. "

"You aren't going to wait for me?" he pouted, then gave up after observing the cold expression from his employer. "Fine. Wait for me at the same restaurant though. I don't want to eat alone."

Raven ignored Victor and got her backpack. She tied up her long lavender hair and changed out of the dark clothes she was wearing. For a photographer, she had realised, when working with female models, she must look visually unattractive to let the confidence of the model boost.

Not that she was pretty from the start.

Raven walked out of the studio. Her footsteps were light and happy as she stepped onto the stone pavement. The studio was located in an old area, which also meant that there were a lot of red brick houses around. Moreover, good restaurants were always there.

She entered one of the restaurants and sat at her favourite window-side place. Rain splattered onto the window, producing a jingling sound. Raven smiled lightly at that. Her fingers tapped along instinctively.

"Miss Raven, what would you like?" the waiter asked.

Raven snapped out of her trance and opened the menu. "A cream-based spaghetti, and a Hawaiian pizza."

"Would you like a drink?"

"Hot chocolate please."

"Thank you for your order, miss. Your dishes will be ready in a moment." The waiter smiled politely and left.

The dim lights had set the atmosphere in the restaurant to be a really cozy and warm place. It was authentically Italian, filled with smells of cooked pasta and baked pizza. The red bricks accentuated the restaurant's feeling for familiarity and friends.

Raven chuckled inwardly. She still remembered the time when her high school friends would all huddle together in a room, and watch Teen Titans. God, she loved that show. Kori, Victor and Gar would guffaw in that room, while she would just sit there and smile at them.

"What are you thinking, girl?" Victor said cheerfully and sat down on the seat opposite hers. "You are nuts to leave me to deal with that girl."

"Whatever. Just order and eat."

* * *

Robin opened his droopy eyes. He glanced at the naked woman sleeping on his arm, and shook her off before wiping his eyes. The woman woke up and looked at him sleepily. She smiled mischievously, and hugged him so that he could not get up.

"Stay here. Don't go, Robin," she said seductively. "Do it again. Have sex with me again."

Robin ignored her and got up. He staggered towards the fridge to pour a cold glass of water. After feeling refreshed, he returned to the bed with two glasses of wine, and offered one to his lover.

The blonde gave him a supposedly-sexy gaze, and took the glass from him. "Robin, would you like to…"

"Um, no. I have stuff to do this afternoon. How about you go back home first?" he excused himself, knowing what she was going to ask. "I am really busy."

The woman giggled. "I know. You are always busy, and this is not going to be a serious affair. Truthfully, I had heard about you everywhere."

Robin raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "Then why?"

She chuckled. "Because I would like to know, and advise you that, one day, someone will come into your face, and when she smiles at you, you will be in love with her."

"Trust me, I will never…"

The woman put her finger to his lips, and kissed him lightly. "Last kiss. Anyway, good luck for finding that special someone."

* * *

"Look at this. It doesn't make sense," Victor whined. "I mean, how can YOU go shooting for a movie poster? Look at you, you are a freaking magazine photographer."

Raven neglected him, and continued watching TV. "That's not your business. I really want to go there."

"For what?"

"You look at the location. It's at Hokkaido. And it's winter. I want to see whether there's really Diamond Snow in that area," she replied him. "Or else, I wouldn't even bother going there."

"Yea, you are one of the laziest people I have ever met, Rae."

She glared at him. "I could easily sack you right now."

Victor grinned apologetically and shrugged in dismay. "You know I am working because of my university fees. I'm a major in programming, remember?"

"True. But you really make me pissed with you," she hissed.

* * *

Raven liked the colour purple.

She gazed at the little pendant that her mom had given to her before she died. It was an arrow, encrusted with tiny amethysts. Her mom had also given her another, a heart of the same pattern, in turn to be given to her future husband.

Or something along those lines. Victor had said that the purple looked really creepy. And it made Raven smack him until he had a black eye.

She twirled the two chains around her finger. She was single, and lonely, as said by Gar and Victor, who were both attached with Terra and Bumblebee respectively.

She just didn't want to get married that early. Her career as a photographer had been really smooth-sailing for her, considering that she was famous in the world of photographers. Her photos had been featured in almost every magazine. She had worked with many different people of different characters.

In short, her life was satisfactory. Not happy, but at least satisfying. And she would make sure it would remain like that.

* * *

Robin sat down on his sofa, and thought of the woman's words again.

"I will never fall in love," he muttered to himself. He had fallen in love once, but after a year of dating, they broke up.

"Stupid bitch. Look where I am right now. Who do you think you are?" he growled. He had never forgotten her. She was beautiful, your typical cheerleader. She was his classmate; they sat together and became friends, and lovers.

And she dumped him.

"Gah." He ruffled his hair and stood up. "I must really suck."

* * *

"Raven, later, you have a schedule with Richard Grayson. Or Robin Grayson. Or whatever he wants me to call him."

"Really?" Raven replied absently while working on the previous shoot's films. "Oh god, it's another tiring day for me."

Victor went into his gossiping mode. "I heard that he turns up late, every single shoot. And he charms every girl that's in his sight. I also heard him dating a photographer. Be careful."

She chuckled. "No one will date me, Vic. Now, what are you doing instead of being in the dark room?"

"Sorry, miss," Victor shrunk and went back into the dark room.

Raven shook her head in amusement. Serious? These types of guys were always recurring. Yea, they were known to seduce everyone. However, the moment she was in their sight, they immediately recoiled. That was how guys were scared of her.

She sighed in dismay.

A sudden knock on the door snapped her out of her trance. "Excuse me, is there Raven Roth in here?"

Raven immediately rushed towards the door. "Yes?"

The guy at the door grimaced slightly. "Um, I mean, Richard will be slightly late for the shoot. I am so sorry."

She smiled at him. "No problem. Just tell him to get his butt here by 3."

**Ok. First chapter is boring. Kinda. HAHAHHAHA. I would really update this:D Please review, guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It's already 5, Rae. He's still not coming," Victor said impatiently. "Our photo shoot was supposed to start at 3."

"I know. I am just waiting for him. Must as well use up the free time," Raven said monotonously, and shrugged lightly. She could not be bothered with celebrities that showed up late for a photo shoot. However, this photo shoot was going to make her career different. There would be a whole big change in store.

At least that's what her crystal ball had said. And crystal balls are always right, no matter what happens.

Raven took her tarot cards and started laying them down. After setting up the fortune, she began opening a card.

"Vic, it looks like my soul mate has come."

Victor's head shot up, and he rushed over to see the tarot cards. "Oh my god, RAVEN, YOU ARE GETTING A BOYFRIEND!"

Annoyed, she slapped him on the cheek. "And no, there's no way I am. Tarot cards aren't exactly true, you know."

He smirked. "This is the first time you are saying that. Can't believe your fate, Rae-rae?"

"You are plain shit annoying," Raven retorted. "Unless you are telling me that the person next to enter my door is my soul mate."

A car's screeching stopped the conversation momentarily. Someone got out of the car, and slammed open the door to the studio.

He was handsome, even that would be an understatement. He was gorgeous; deep blue ocean eyes and messy jet black hair that made him look sexy instead of filthy. His jaws were deep-set, and there was a faint stubble on his chin. His mouth was perfectly carved, and his nose was high.

However, that total image of a handsome young man was shattered when he opened his mouth to speak.

"What a rubbish studio. Is that Raven Roth really here?" he said with an expression of distaste on his face. "Or am I just wasting my time here?"

Raven got up instantly, and hid the disgust boiling inside, and approached the man. "Hi, I am Raven Roth, and this is my studio. If you don't like it, you can just scram."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. But it's STILL your fault that you have such a shabby studio," Richard Grayson shrugged. "No money huh?"

She fumed slightly, before regaining her composure. Ignoring the star, she walked over to the camera to make some adjustments. "You can start by telling me what theme you want your photo shoot to be."

"I want it to be Richard Grayson."

"Pardon? You want it to be yourself?" Raven's mouth twitched slightly.

Richard threw his arms in the air, and hugged an invisible figure. "I want to show everyone who's the real Richard Grayson."

Victor shook his head from afar. He smirked slowly, remembering Raven's supposed fate said by the tarot cards. It would be so funny if she and Richard got together.

"Oh man, I am so gonna enjoy this more than a football game," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Smile, Richard. Look into the camera, and smile," Raven ordered.

Honestly, working with him was no problem. He was a veteran, hence he knew everything, from posing to expressing emotions. To be really honest, he was a good co-worker.

It was just the concept that was getting to her head.

She meant, all of these photos did not seem like the real Richard Grayson himself. All of them were either smiling, or giving the camera a sexy look.

She froze in front of the camera and thought about it. She turned around and looked at his manager, and asked, "Does he normally act like this?"

The manager gave her a surprised look, before breaking into a smile. "Sure, he always acts like that. What's the problem?"

She grinned at him. "Nothing. Just curious."

Raven turned around and scrutinised Richard again. Grabbing a polaroid camera, she went up to him.

"Um, hi Richard," she grimaced awkwardly. "So tell me, are you happy with your life?"

Richard was taken back. As professional as he was, he was never asked this kind of question. "Sure, I am happy. Why? I am perfectly elated living in this gorgeous world of mine."

She nodded in agreement. "I can agree to that. You always seem to have everything and such. So tell me, do you know what you are lacking?"

He smirked widely. "To this date, nothing."

Raven looked into his eyes carefully. There seemed to be an emotion stirring up as his eyes darkened. He shuddered; although it was gone unnoticed by others, she saw that. He closed his eyes momentarily, before putting on a fake smile and faced her.

"You really have something sad, don't you?" she remarked quietly.

Her hand crept up slowly, and the polaroid camera snapped a shot of Richard in that expression.

"What did you just do?" Richard growled, bewildered.

Raven walked over to her table and put the polaroid film into the developing compartment. "I just took your magazine picture."

Richard was shocked. After asking so many questions, she had meddled with his emotions, brought out his past, and she just went ahead and took a picture like that.

"Wait wait wait. So, that's all for taking a picture?"

"Yes. Is there a problem? Initially, I thought that you would take a long time expressing your everything, but it wasn't that hard," Raven shrugged. "Besides, you were the one who wanted the real Richard Grayson."

He shrunk back, deep in thought. Unable to control his urge, he asked, "So, you were just toying with me?"

"Pretty much. That's a photographer's job after all. You got a problem with that?"

"Oh no. So that means I could leave right?"

"Sure. Your magazine shoot is done. Thanks for working with me," Raven said monotonously, and ushered him out of the studio.

* * *

Richard sat in the car and stoned at a random tree.

Stunned at the photographer's attitude towards him, and the way that she had taken his photos, he sighed. He had never met a photographer like that before. All the others he had worked with had taken a lot of hours to complete a shoot, but this one, it only took ten minutes.

Moreover, that girl had toyed with him and his feelings, and made him express something. She acted like she really cared, but in the end, she just snapped and there it went, a photo.

"Alfred, was there something weird about the shoot?" he asked his manager.

Alfred smiled widely, and looked at him. "There was. Definitely. She made you into a vulnerable being. I enjoyed watching that."

"Alfred!" Richard fumed. "I didn't feel so good about this. I mean, she only took ten minutes after all."

The old man chuckled. "It was Raven Roth, the genius in photography. What can you expect?"

Richard recalled the poorly-dressed girl with lavender hair. "She doesn't look like one."

"Of course she doesn't to you," Alfred grinned. "I think I am going to hire her for every photo shoot of yours."

Richard ignored him, and lay back on the sofa. At least he could rest now.

**So, there you go. A second chapter, and a bizarre situation. Truthfully, I have no idea how to continue:/**

**Please read and review! Reviews tons, kay? ;) I love you guys:D**


	3. Chapter 3

Snap.

Raven looked at the film which was slowly coming out from the slit. It was black, and dark, and one might think that it is a failure. Slowly, the colours started appearing, and finally, it formed a whole new and perfect picture.

At least that was what Delusional Raven liked to think during her daydreams.

She looked around in that restaurant. Lots of Polaroids were hung, and scribbles of love declaration, friendship and family love were underneath most of the photos. Most of the pictures were taken at the most special place in the restaurant, which was the fireplace. True, it was warm, it was cozy, but Raven couldn't understand why these people didn't want to take their pictures at the red, leathery sofa.

Her favourite spot was there. The red velvet covered the sofa, and intricate patterns were traced on the covers itself. However, the thing she liked most about that place was the darkness. It enveloped her, and made her feel safe.

"Ma'am, your pasta is here. Would you like any drinks along with this?" the waiter asked politely.

Snapping out of the trance, she said quietly, "I would like a milk tea please."

"Thank you, miss. Your order will be served shortly," he said, and left the bill at the table end.

This restaurant was her favourite. Firstly, it was in the countryside, so not many people visit there. There was a definite lack of people, so Raven liked it. And they served awesome food.

She twirled the pasta with a fork and put it into her mouth while gazing at the string of Polaroids at the window side. Smiling fondly, she touched one of them. It was during her high school years, and she had this photo specially taken by Victor, Garfield and Kori to commemorate their last year together as high school students. She had it taken by the red sofa of course, even though the others suggested the fireplace. To her, that place was heaven.

Her eyes landed on the Polaroid beside it. It was a picture of a male student; however, this was also taken at the sofa. It certainly was weird to see another person liking the same place as her.

He was strikingly handsome.

Raven smiled slightly and went back to eating her pasta. Now, why was her milk tea taking so long to come?

* * *

"Alfred, can you drop me here?" Richard asked. "I want to eat lunch."

"Alone, Mister Robin?" the old man questioned sceptically, as Richard had never eaten at a restaurant alone; he would either eat with a woman, or a co-star.

The young man looked at the restaurant fondly. "I used to eat there when I was in high school. Please?"

"Go ahead. I will come and pick you up at three."

Richard opened the car door, and the chilling breeze blasted into his face. He scrunched up his nose slightly, and stepped out of the door. Surely, no one would recognise him here.

He wrapped the scarf around his neck, and entered the shop.

It was exactly the same; the same Western feeling, warm and cozy. More Polaroid pictures were added, and there were some extra decorative stuff put here and there. However, it was still the same old restaurant that he would come by when school finished.

Richard's eyes darted around, and in the corner, he saw the dark-purple haired girl sitting at her seat alone, enjoying her pasta.

"Excuse me sir, where do you want to sit?" the waitress asked him with a flirty smile. "I can give you a really big table if you want, Mr Grayson."

He shivered due to awkwardness. This woman was too obvious, and he wasn't liking it. "I would just sit with my friend."

Richard hurriedly walked away from the waitress, and to Raven.

"You eat here too?" he asked tentatively, as he settled down into the chair opposite her.

He saw the photographer's eyes widen slightly, and she recovered herself in an instant. "Good afternoon, Mr Grayson."

"I am sure we haven't formally introduced ourselves. I am Richard Grayson. Call me Richard," he smiled, and offered his hand.

Raven looked at the hand and took it. "Raven Roth. Call me Raven."

Ok. Time to start a conversation.

"You have come here before?" he said carefully. He didn't want to trip on his photographer's patience.

"Lots of times," she answered. "My high school was around here. So, I would usually come here to…"

"Even if your studio is downtown?"

"Can't you see that I am here?" she snapped. "The food is nice."

Richard laughed at her defence. He had never met a girl who was straight to the point, saying the restaurant's food was nice. "Of course. Eat on then."

Raven eyed him suspiciously, but she started tucking into her pasta. Meanwhile, he looked around the restaurant, and saw that the same old sofa was still there.

"Do you like to take photos at the fireplace?" Richard questioned.

She shot up and shook her head. "No. It's too bright for me."

He smiled sincerely. "I can relate. I took a picture at the sofa and hang it up. It must be somewhere around here."

Raven's purple eyes lit up with sudden recognition, and she gestured towards the Polaroid on the window. "Is that you?"

He smirked. "That's definitely me. Why were you even looking at my picture?"

She blushed slightly, but said monotonously, "My picture is right beside yours."

Looking at the picture, he could definitely recognise the girl in it. It was Raven alright. That small smile, the cool attitude, and the shyness all in one girl.

"How coincidental," Richard muttered. "This is the first time I have seen someone who likes the same spot as me."

"You are the surprising one. You are supposed to like that fireplace," Raven defended. "You are a bright person."

"Some people have weird tastes."

Then, a waiter came along, and handed Raven a brown, milky drink.

Richard's hand took the Polaroid Camera and fiddled with it. He had seen lots before, but he had never used one. Bringing it to his eyes, he adjusted the position and brightness.

And snap.

The flash blinded Raven. She turned around to look for the source of the flash. As imagined, she was quite pissed.

Richard just smiled as he took the film from the slit. He ignored Raven's furious eyes, and showed her the photo.

"Give it back," she snarled.

Richard smirked cheekily. "I am going to keep this one."

* * *

Irritated, Raven plopped down onto her car seat.

How could he take a photo of her drinking milk tea? Didn't he have manners at all?

"Calm down, Raven. You can do this. Chill," she mumbled to herself.

A sudden knock on the car window interrupted her self-counselling.

"Hey, can you give me a ride? I need to go the same way as you," Richard mouthed.

"Son of a bitch," she mouthed back, and started the engine. She couldn't care less about the man standing in the freezing weather.

The knocks became louder. "Help me, this once?"

Hesitant, she was sceptical. Would he try to do something to her? Would he rape her?

Wait, he couldn't rape her anyway. She had martial arts training after all.

Feeling bitchy, she decided on not letting him get onto her car. She simply waved a 'Bye' to him and drove off.

* * *

Richard was shocked.

She left him.

How could she have such a loveless heart?

He took out the photo from his pocket. He looked at it and smiled.

"Meeting," he mumbled. "I met Raven."

* * *

**3****rd**** Chapter. Whoops. **

**Joy to the world. I am feeling super tired, guys. I am writing this in the middle of the night. Weird mwa:D**

**Enjoy the chapter and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Robin looked at the magazine cover, which had his emotional face plastered across. The response to it was overwhelming, and the critics praised both the model and the photographer. While he was outwardly happy for himself, he knew deep down that Raven did everything.

"Alfred, should I feel guilty?" he asked the old man who was cooking up some pasta. "Like, I took away half of her credit."

He just smiled back, and turned to the pasta again. "You shouldn't."

"Why?" Robin questioned.

"Because you were the one who expressed the wanted emotion. You were the model. If the photographer and the model don't have the right amount of chemistry, they wouldn't make a hit."

Robin stoned at the wall. What Alfred said was indeed true. However, he still felt a bit weird.

"Should I thank her?" he suggested. "I treat her to dinner?"

"That would be fantastic, Robin Now, stop distracting me and get back to memorising your script."

* * *

Feeling a bit regretful that she had left him alone in a snow-filled street, Raven considered calling Robin back to apologise. But, after remembering how he was such a jerk, she decided not to.

She threw her bag into her wardrobe, and kept her cameras in a drawer.

Her room was neat and tidy, just like the way she was. The ceiling was painted black, however, there was some glitter too, so it acted like a starry night. One wall was painted like a black board, and little cotton threads were hung row by row. Polaroids were clipped on these strings with cute little raven clips.

Raven plopped down onto the sofa, and turned on the TV. It was showing 'Wedding Dress', a movie that Robin acted in. It was totally coincidental. She laid back and watched on, mesmerised by the character that he was playing. Dark and mysterious, nothing like the real-life one.

The character's name was Nightwing, and his past was full of secrets, black holes, and darkness. He met this lively girl, who was ironically named Kori, and they lived happy ever after.

She shut the TV. Honestly, there was never a 'happy-ever-after'. Maybe there is a 'happy-for-some-time', but never the first one. All couples would go through some situations, and finally, break apart.

Shaking it off like it was nothing, Raven walked over to the kitchen to heat up her microwave food. Raven's not-to-do list; first, she must never cook.

She rolled her eyes at Garfield's list. Seriously, he didn't have to put it in a bad way. At least, 'Raven can't cook' sounds nicer that 'she must never cook'.

Cracking an egg into the rice, she piled some boiled vegetables on it, and put the bowl into the oven. She fished around for Robin's magazine shoot Polaroid in her bag, and stood up to hang it onto the strings.

Her phone's incessant ringing interrupted her train of activities. She rushed over, and answered it. "Hello, Raven Roth speaking."

"Hi, this is Richard," a low deep voice sounded from the other side.

Raven stiffened instantly, and a dark mood hung over her. "What do you want?"

"I would like to…um…to…" the low voice stuttered. "To…"

"I don't really have much time, Richard," she snapped, although she knew very well that sleep was not the most time-consuming and important job to do.

"Would you like to eat dinner with me tomorrow night? It will be my treat."

Raven was pleasantly surprised. Honestly, she had never expected the actor to ask her out. She thought that he would fool around with her and stuff. However, this was genuine and sincere. He had sounded like he really wanted to eat dinner with her.

He might be acting too. He's an actor after all.

She opened her dry mouth to speak. "I am fine with that."

"Really?" the voice at the other end sounded really elated. "Thank you so much. The Royal Jasmine, at 7.20?"

"I would be there."

* * *

Robin grinned silently.

Yes, he did it. He asked her out for dinner. Although it didn't count as a date, hey, at least it's something.

"YES," he screamed, and jumped in joy. "Alfred, I asked her out!"

The old man shrugged lightly, while he smirked on the inside. "Sure you did, but it's your turn to make sure everything goes well."

"She would be like any other girl, I promise."

* * *

Raven tossed and turned in her bed. The alarm clock shrilled, and she grabbed it and threw it against the wall. It was no wonder that it broke into a million pieces.

Rubbing her eyes groggily, she looked at the time on her iPhone. It was already 3 in the afternoon. She mumbled, "Oh shit," before getting up to take a shower.

Her dinner was in 4 hours' time and she hadn't got anything to wear to a grand restaurant. Oh kill joy. She frowned unwillingly as she went through her small pile of dresses, and her face fell when she couldn't find a dress.

She really didn't have any single fucking thing to wear.

Then, Raven sighted a cardboard box lying at the corner of her wardrobe. It was given to her by Kori, saying that she might really need it someday.

And that someday, was today.

* * *

Robin had already prepared himself physically and mentally. He had his purpose in his mind; to thank Raven for the magazine photo shoot.

And nothing else.

He had already ordered the waiter to place two glasses of wine, and another glass of water for himself. Trying to calm himself down, he gulped down the clear liquid, and anticipated quietly. He had already planned the food, the drinks and the sequence of the whole dinner. All he had left now was her to show up.

Robin signaled for another glass of water, and kept glancing out at the window. He had never been so nervous and excited. Due to annoyance, he finished ten glasses of water.

Just then, a woman stepped into the restaurant. Clad in a loose-fitting dress, it hung over her body nicely, accentuating her curves at the right places. Her violet hair was let down in its glory of waves, which made it seem natural. Clutching a small purse, she walked over to the table.

She stood there and faced Robin. "Hello, Richard."

"Raven?" he gasped. "Wow, Raven!"

Raven narrowed her eyes and took a seat opposite his. "Stop calling my name. I am starving."

* * *

**Ok. This is really short, but I hope you guys enjoy it:D**

**It's probably the start of their love and stuff, so it might go a bit slow:/**

**Please review:D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Robin was mesmerised by the elegance that she held herself, and the poise that she had maintained even while eating. Even though they were eating pancakes, man, she made the pancakes taste sexy.

"Honestly, I am flattered that you are staring at me, but your pancakes are starting to get cold," she snapped, and plopped a fork of that gooey and delicious piece of pancake into her mouth.

Robin snapped out of his trance and started actually consuming his food. Now that he realised, his stomach had been growling painfully, wailing for some food to be eaten. He gobbled down the brown pancakes in front of him and wolfed the smoothie down.

"This's a place famous for their pancakes. You have great taste," Raven complimented with a slight frown on her face. She wasn't really willing to, but, there was almost no conversation between them.

"So, Raven, how did you become a photographer?"

"How did you become an actor?"

The actor gave her a look. "I asked you first."

"A lady is offering something to you. You should take it," she replied with great detiermination.

Robin sighed. "Fine. I became one by accident kay? I have always wanted to be a doctor, but someone scouted me on the streets."

"Why don't you be a doctor then?" Raven asked. "It's your dream, isn't it?"

"I am too busy filming this show and that. My schedule isn't flexible enough," he explained.

"Clearly, you don't know multi-tasking. I have met countless fashion designers who juggle their work with other jobs," she reasoned. "There can never be too many doctors."

"Can we not talk about this and carry on eating? We have our main courses coming up," Robin heaved a sigh of relief as he spotted the waiter carrying the steaks over. The waiter placed each plate in front of the duo and left.

Once again, silence ruled between the two as they gnawed the scrumptiously-grilled steak.

Robin tried to break the silence. "So, what about your friends?"

"I have little. There's Gary, Victor and Kori. They are all pretty nice people, even though Gary is a dumb and stupid guy."

"How stupid?"

"Very. He had drunk tofu milk out of a barrel at one go because he believed that it would make him pure."

He guffawed. "He sounds like a really nice guy."

Raven smiled at the sight. "No, he isn't. He thinks he's sexy and he goes on these escapades around the world."

"You have an interesting friend," he mused, and placed a part of the steak into his mouth. "I have Alfred; he's my manager, father, mother and friend."

"You must be lonely," the lavender-haired woman commented. "I thought you would have more of a robusting lifestyle."

"Is that even a word?"

"It means rich and famous. Somewhere along those lines. Don't blame me; I have never paid much attention in English classes."

"The irony. I did," Robin smirked. "Hello, little English idiot."

Raven scrunched her nose and defended herself. "No I am not. I was at the top for everything except English."

"Admit it; you still sucked at English," he teased her playfully. He liked that she wasn't being monotone anymore, and she was actually showing some emotions.

She was so cute.

* * *

Raven had never thought that she would actually being entertained by his jokes. He tried to make her feel welcome by chatting with her, and make fun of her teasingly. She felt her inner happiness being brought out and exposed to the world.

That was a feeling that she had never felt before. And it would be superb if she had the chance to take a photo of it.

The food here was delicious. It was mouth-watering, and melted in her mouth. She wondered how he knew of this place, since he was a movie star, he had eaten in expensive restaurants all the time. The food there was cheap, yet awesome. She made a mental note to go there next time.

"Raven, are you still there?"

"Yes, I am," she snapped. "Don't shout so loud in a restaurant. People are going to recognise you sooner or later if you keep doing that."

"Yes, Miss English Idiot," he replied cheekily, and gobbled down the rest of his steak.

"By the way, I have to make one thing clear," Raven added. "I don't want you to pay for my meal. Spilt, half half."

"Sure. Whatever you want, Miss English Idiot," Robin shrugged and continued eating. "Waiter!"

* * *

Robin scrutinised her. It was weird for a woman to pay by herself, and he wasn't going to allow that. No man would ever let a woman pay, that's for sure.

As the waiter stood by his side, he signed on the bill quietly. He glanced at her, and he was pleased when he saw her still eating with her head down.

"I will pay for her. Charge it from my card."

* * *

Raven fished out her camera from her handbag and took some snaps of the restaurant. She snapped images of practically everything from the chandelier to the food.

"Oh shit," she muttered as she looked at the picture she had just taken recently. It was Robin, in his full-blown happy face on. She realised that he probably took notice of the camera, and took a picture in his glory.

Oh great.

Still, he kinda looked cute in that picture. So much cuteness for a man portrayed for his perfection and sensual look.

Raven looked up at him. He was drinking his second smoothie, and seemed to be looking at his phone.

For a movie star, he acted like a commoner.

And she liked that about him. She's definite that this would be her best working partner yet, and she's ready to scoop all emotions out of him, and expose them on the lenses.

**Raven sounds super mean in here! TROLOLOL**

**I typed this when I was half-asleep:/ I was so tired after the physics lessons, however, today's my update day for this story, so yea, I did it. **

**Please review":D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Robin sighed .

He was lazy today. Very very lazy.

"Alfred, what's my breakfast?" he whined loudly at his manager. "Is it eggs again?"

"No sir, it's bacon," Alfred replied with a smile. "You like bacon right?"

Robin grinned boyishly. "Bacon is the best. Like seriously." He then scrutinised the kitchen counter, and asked, "Are you frying sausages too? I luve luve sausages."

Alfred glared at him slightly, before returning to cook again. "You are being weird, Robin. Is it because of the date yesterday?"

Robin didn't know it himself, but his face was flushed. "Er…er…er…maybe. She was…very nice."

The old man smirked. "Tell me when you have made her your girlfriend."

"It's not like that, old geezer!" the actor protested, while trying to hold down the redness in his face. "Just make my breakfast dammit."

* * *

Victor stared at Raven.

"Why did you curl your hair today?" he asked.

Raven returned the question with a glare. "It was a favour from Kori. She came to my house early in the morning and…curled my hair."

He frowned. "Oh really? Psh, I thought you have gotten a boyfriend, and you are dressing up for him."

As soon as he had said out those words, a book hit him straight on the head.

"It's not like that, you doofus. Anyway, we have to prepare for our next shoot. Richard Grayson is coming here again."

"For what? I thought his business was done here…unless…" Victor smirked. "Unless…"

"Shut the hell up, or else I will fire you from this place."

* * *

Raven ignored her friend, and returned to work. She set up the camera and the lights, and even bothered to prepare a cup of coffee for the guest.

_What am I even doing? This is really weird._

She snapped herself out of the oncoming thoughts. Sure, she had never prepared a cup of coffee for any clients, but, it's not strange for her to prepare for Robin right.

"I must have something wrong in my head," she muttered to herself before existing the kitchen.

* * *

"Hello!" Robin greeted playfully as he entered the studio.

"Hello!" a tall, able-bodied man answered. "Take a seat! Raven is in the toilet right now."

Robin sat on the sofa cautiously. Wondering who that man was, he decided to ask. "Who are you?"

The man looked stunned. "I am Victor, Raven's friend. I am not her boyfriend or anything. Some clients make the wrong assumption. I have a fiancée, Karen!"

He breathed a sigh of relief unknowingly. "Haha, I see. Karen must be a lucky woman then. You seem to be a good guy."

"I know right. But Raven thinks the other way. Speaking of the devil, here she comes," Victor groaned as he turned to look at the photographer coming out of the washroom.

"Victor, don't get too full of yourself, and Robin, stop praising him. He's like a compliment-magnet. The more praises he gets, the cockier he becomes. I could not imagine what Karen was thinking."

Smiling, Robin defended, "Eh, you aren't a guy so you wouldn't know these things. Besides, why are you calling me 'Robin' now?"

"The name 'Richard' is too charming for you. Let's get to work. Robin, go and change into these clothes. I will be there," Raven handed him a set of clothes, and then pointed at the camera. "Be fast."

* * *

Robin entered the set gallantly in his suit. "I look like James Bond right?"

Raven glared at him. "No, you don't. Besides, this shoot is about you being a successful business man. Well, at least, looking like one."

However, she couldn't hide the flush crawling up her face. It was like seeing a perfectly-carved statue, with flawless skin and breath-taking eyes.

"Oh god, he's handsome," she whispered to herself, before steadying her mind.

"Let's start, Raven. I am already getting bored," Robin protested.

"Ok. I shall give you a scenario. What's your favourite food?" she asked.

"Sausages! Alfred makes them for me!" he replied enthusiastically.

She grimaced. "You serious?"

"Yep," he nodded. "Sausages for life."

"Do you know that you are actually eating tiny little chicks that were ground alive?"

There was a silent pause. "Seriously?"

"Yea, with all their reproductive organs too. In short, you are eating chicken penis."

Robin looked at her with a disgusted face. "Chicken penis."

"Exactly. Now, look into the camera, and think of these poor little chicks. And how you are going to fight for their rights."

There was a sudden flash. Raven stopped the conversation, and checked the picture. "You actually look pretty damn serious."

Robin frowned. "I never knew that I was killing so many babies. I used to order sausages ton by ton. I have to atone for my mistakes."

Raven faltered at the words 'ton by ton'. "You must be pretty crazy about sausages then."

* * *

Raven heaved a sigh as she switched the camera off. "And it's done. Boy, the magazine wanted so many pictures of you. It was exhausting."

Robin stood up and walked closer toward her. "Yea, I was so tired because you kept making me do different expressions."

"Well, that's necessary, since it was a shoot…What…are you doing?" she protested. He had cupped her face in one hand, and they were so close that it was suffocating.

"I need an apology, Raven," he winked at her. "If you don't apologise, I will kiss you."

She felt a tingling sensation in her body. It was almost like, she herself had wanted him to kiss her.

_Snap out of it, Raven._

"I…I…w-would treat you to lunch. It's an apology right?"

However, Robin had other ideas.

He smirked, and held her face closer to his. He closed the distance between them, and placed his lips upon hers.

_They are soft. _

"I am never the one to keep promises. See you at the front room," he grinned and skipped out of the studio room.

"Did he just…kiss me?" she mumbled. "Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with me?"

* * *

"It's starting to become cold," Robin said. "It should probably snow in a few days. Christmas is nearing after all."

Raven neglected him and drank her milk tea. She was still stunned about what had happened earlier.

"Eh, Raven, are you still angry?"

"Yes, I am. In fact, I feel like a volcano that is going to erupt and destroy the entire universe."

"Harsh."

Robin didn't know what else to say. He had not known why he had kissed her at that instant. Was it because she looked too cute and he could not resist?

That couldn't be true.

At the moment, he started thinking about his old love. The pain that she had brought on him, the pain that she caused.

_All women are the same._

Robin narrowed his eyes. "It was a joke."

"What was?" Raven lifted up her head and questioned.

"The kiss. It was a joke."

Raven felt her heart being crushed into a million tiny pieces. "Right. A joke. I knew that."

She laughed for a bit, and returned to drinking her tea.

_Was it really a joke?_

Her mind was fuzzy, and she felt like hiding in a hole. "Why did I even think that it might be serious?" she mumbled to herself.

**Holla! I went on a vacation and I am back!**

**Sorry if my writing skills is a bit suckier right now. I had no contact with English whatsoever.**

**I do intend to continue this story till it ends. So, don't worry about me stopping this, because I do keep my promises. Besides, this story is too much fun to write:D**

**Thank you to all my readers. I am just writing this story with my own style, so it may not be on par with the talented people, but I hope that you guys enjoy my story! Review loads:D**


End file.
